


The Warmth in Your Smile

by RivetingFabrications



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's all smut, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Some mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laughs wryly into Hunk’s ear, lips grazing the shell of it. “It’s a little bizarre – in a good way. Cuz it’s good. You’re good. The sex’s good. Everything’s good.” Lance’s small chuckle warms Hunk’s heart. “I just – I’m not a girl, you know. I can take it. You’re always making sure I feel great. But sometimes, I want to know that you’re feeling good too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth in Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So my original fandom has become the shits with drama and now I’m jumping ship because this fandom doesn’t know how to appreciate Hunk and clearly this needs to be rectified :P

 

He sighs, nestling against the sheets with his arms pillowing his head. Lance’s eyes close as Hunk’s arms tug his unbuttoned pants down, shivering a little at the curl of cool air whispering against his skin.

“C’mon, big guy,” teases Lance breathily, canting his hips up so that Hunk can tug the fabric over and down his legs, letting it pool at his knees. “Don’t make me wait.”

Hunk hums with nearly tangible amusement, draping himself neatly over Lance’s smaller body. This earns him a small shudder and a subtle, unconscious roll of Lance’s hips. “Yeah?” He kisses the jut of Lance’s shoulder, trails his lips over the soft, thin hairs of his nape before blowing teasingly over Lance’s sensitive skin. Lance groans, nudging him none too gently with his elbow.

“Hey.” Abruptly Lance wriggles around to change his position, and Hunk leans back on his haunches to give him more space. Lance flips himself around, eyes bright and hungry, and oddly, slightly hesitant even as he sprawls languidly on his back. “I want to try something new.”

Anticipation flutters in Hunk’s chest. “Had something in mind?” he offers, and Lance gulps in a quick breath, releasing it in a gust of air like he’s suddenly nervous in spite of their playful banter just seconds ago. Lance is thin and wiry, and when he breathes, sometimes Hunk thinks he could count the dips and curves of his ribs in the way they rise and fall like comets.

“I –” stammers Lance, before starting again. “I want you to fuck me,” he blurts, flushing bright red. Hunk stares at him.

“Dude, what do you think we’ve been doing all this time –”

“No! I mean,” an exasperated huff shoots from Lance’s quirked lips, clearly annoyed at himself. He extends his arms upwards, and Hunk willingly dips his head down, lets Lance reel him in like a prize, arms winding around his broad shoulders. Lance takes another shuddery breath, air ghosting across the crook of Hunk’s neck. He can feel the heat emanating from Lance’s hidden face, flushed from embarrassment from whatever he’s holding back.

He strokes Lance’s back coaxingly, feels the hard ridges of Lance spine curl upwards under his touch as Lance arches into the solid give of his body. “Whatever you say, I’ll hear,” he urges.

“I want you to _fuck_ me,” breaths Lance quickly, like a raw secret. “As in, just _take_ me. Against the wall, on the rug, hell, just anywhere – just throw me around and have me against the nearest flat surface.”

Hunk swallows thickly, feels his own face heat up at the implications of what Lance is confessing to him in a low, abashed but sultry voice. “I don’t wanna hurt you, dude,” he admits softly, stroking Lance’s back, tentatively pressing the solid ridge of his knuckles into soft, supple skin as Lance keens.

“ _Dude_ ,” huffs Lance, “ _I know_. You’re so – so _nice_.” He laughs wryly into Hunk’s ear, lips grazing the shell of it. “It’s a little bizarre – in a good way. Cuz it’s good. You’re good. The sex’s good. Everything’s good.” Lance’s small chuckle warms Hunk’s heart. “I just – I’m not a girl, you know. I can take it. You’re always making sure I feel great. But sometimes, I want to know that you’re feeling good too.”

“I do,” protests Hunk, gathering Lance up closer. “And you know, the time when you told me not to move and gave me a blowjob? That was really hot, okay. And then there was when you somehow found some Latin music in _space_ and proceeded to –”

“Ok, big guy,” laughs Lance, pulling away from Hunk’s neck to tease him sweetly with a kiss. “I get it. We don’t – we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m good with what we have.”

Hunk sighs into the kiss, feeling himself slipping away as Lance pulls him fully on top of him. He manages to toe his jeans off before spreading his legs to accommodate Hunk’s body slipping between them as Hunk crouches over Lance. His fingers play teasingly with the sparse hair peeking above Hunk’s boxers. Yet Hunk mulls over Lance’s words, the hushed but desperate edge to them as he said his piece.

Hunk doesn’t want to disappoint. He pulls back a little, gazing down at Lance and carefully splaying his palm atop his chest, feeling his heartbeat spike as Lance looks up, puzzled and worrying his bottom lip.

“Would,” starts Hunk carefully, thumbing Lance’s plush lip to get him to stop biting it, “it make you happy if I had you just…like that?”

The audible catch of Lance’s breath in his chest and his wide eyes has Hunk’s libido skyrocketing.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” rasps Lance, and his pupils darken.

“Ok, but are you _sure_ –”

“Hunk, I swear,” growls Lance, but then Hunk presses his thumb a little harder against his mouth until Lance’s lips part willingly without any resistance. Hunk swallows, letting his eyes sweep over Lance’s body noticeably, watches the way Lance tries to arch up a little further, tries to display himself like a peacock preening even as Hunk’s thumb glides into his mouth. Lance’s tongue curls around it eagerly, lapping at it before he hollows his cheeks and sucks it eagerly in, slowly bobbing his head along it like it’s Hunk’s cock in his mouth.

“God, you’re so hot,” groans Hunk, swallowing, and Lance locks eyes with him, blushing as Hunk’s thumb slowly pumps in and out through his mouth but refusing to look away. When Lance finally releases his thumb and gives it a last, final loving lick, Hunk groans and abruptly flips him over.

Lance’s chest hits the bed with a _whumpf_ and a rush of breath. At first Hunk’s scared that he hurt him, but Lance’s choked gasp turns into a soft whine as he rolls his hips once more, right against Hunk’s groin. Hunk’s moan is loud and unrestrained, and he can hear the grin in Lance’s voice.

“Hard for me?” he teases, and Hunk just presses him harder against the bed.

“You have no idea, dude,” he manages. “Can you put your hands against the headboard and don’t let go?” Lance flexes experimentally, fingers curling painstakingly around the cool metal of the bedframe before his knuckles tighten. Hunk strokes Lance’s hair, rubs his back soothingly, sighing into Lance’s tan skin. “God, you look so good, you’re so good for me,” he praises, and Lance tries to curl desperately into his touch. “Raise your hips higher,” Hunk says encouragingly, a huge warm hand dipping through the waistline of Lance’s boxers and squeezing the meat of his ass hard, earning him a loud, shocked moan.

Immediately Hunk is apologetic, loosening his grip. “Was that –”

“ _No_ ,” gasps Lance, arching and pressing backwards harder into Hunk’s palm. “God, that was _perfect_ , don’t stop –” He breaks off, whining again as Hunk squeezes roughly again, palming the supple, round curves of Lance’s ass.

As Lance braces himself against the headboard, Hunk’s free arm curves around to cup Lance’s jaw, raising it up from where he had been hanging his head and panting hard. His index finger parts Lance’s lips once more, and Lance gives a muffled, appreciative moan around the digit.

“Can you take two fingers for me?” Hunk asks, tugging down Lancer’s boxers over the pale jut of his hipbones, and Lance doesn’t even miss a beat as he lets Hunk add a second thick finger. He laps eagerly at them, closing his eyes as he sucks them into his mouth and wraps his tongue around them. Hunk can’t hide the shiver that rolls down his entire frame, before his other hand returns to palming Lance’s bottom again. Lance tries to push back, readjust his position but his movements are hampered by his boxers that are pooling at his knees.

Licking his lip, Hunk squeezes the flesh of Lance’s supple skin, raising his palm and lightly slapping it, more noise than impact. Lance jolts forward, though to his credit he doesn’t bite down on his fingers; instead a muffled giggle issues forth.

“Harder,” he garbles through Hunk’s fingers, and Hunk swallows and complies once more. The second slap is harder, surer, and Lance groans and bows his head. Hunk forces his face up once more, issuing a series of light but firm spanks over Lance’s ass and the meat of his thighs. Lance is squirming desperately, moaning as Hunk’s saliva-coated fingers keep pistoning into his mouth, keeping it occupied while the blows rain down on him.

Finally, Hunk pulls back, examining his handiwork. Lance is all but writhing, knuckles trembling from where they’re curled against the headboard but not whitened with tension. His ass is turning a light pink, and Hunk’s hand slowly glides over the sensitive flesh as he leaves soft kisses all over Lance’s spine, ghosting gently around the shell of his ear.

“Turn over,” he breathes, fingers finally pulling away from Lance’s mouth and brushing the dry back of his hand against Lance’s hands. With a sigh, Lance relinquishes his grip on the frame and twists around, tenderly lying down.

“You ok, dude?” offers Hunk, and Lance smiles dizzily up at him.

“Never better,” he offers, and Hunk breaths a soft sigh of relief at the expression of dazed, giddy love in Lance’s eyes.

“You look sated and you haven’t even come yet,” he teases, giving Lance’s cock an experimental tug. Lance groans, closing his eyes and riding the motion, abdominal muscles fluttering as he holds himself back.

“That’s all on you, dude.” Lance’s eyes flutter open once more. “Stop worrying about me, I’m enjoying myself. The big question is are _you_?”

“I like knowing that you’re taken care of,” protests Hunk.

“’Course you do,” hums Lance. “But maybe I just want you to focus on you. Just using me for your own pleasure, mmm…” His hand drifts downwards towards his cock, but Hunk quickly snags his hand, pressing it back into the mattress along his side.

“You want to be used?” he asks, eyebrows furrowing, and Lance blushes and nods, biting his lip.

“Yeah, big guy. Want you to throw me around ‘cause you know I’m strong and that I can handle it. That you trust me to tell you if there’s something wrong. That look when you’re about to come and you can’t even think about anything else but that? God, you don’t know what that does to me.” Lance sighs dreamily, and his cock throbs in Hunk’s palm.

“I think I kind of have an idea,” says Hunk slowly, as he easily pins both of Lance’s hands in one of his, pressing them firmly above Lance’s head from where Lance is lazily sprawled. He releases Lance’s member, drifting lower, and Lance gives a bitten off moan as Hunk’s finger circles his entrance.

“Where’s the lube?” Hunk asks, stalling for a moment, and Lance huffs at him in a way that’s definitely kind of adorable.

“Under the pillow,” and Hunk leans over and fumbles once before actually locating it. He has to release Lance’s hands to do so, and Lance grumbles a little but otherwise doesn’t complain as Hunk squeezes a generous amount of lube.

“Can it, dude,” says Hunk playfully, and Lance just pouts at him before he kicks his boxers off somewhere off the bed and flops back down into the sheets, shifting to make himself comfortable again.

Once again, Hunk holds Lance a willing prisoner in his grasp, tightening his grip experimentally and laughing when Lance play fights against his hold.

“Hey, quit squirming,” scolds Hunk, and he hikes Lance’s leg up his shoulder and lurches forward so that Lance is pinned between his bulk and the bed. He glances down, eyes lidded as he presses a kiss into the inside of Lance’s shoulder as his finger presses against Lance’s entrance once more.

Lance shudders, tipping his head back and trying to control his heavy pants as Hunk’s finger eases into him, slowly.

“Good?” murmurs Hunk throatily, and Lance just nods, mouth slightly parted as he gasps breathlessly and tries to relax against the finger slowly twisting and pumping in and out of him.

“Hunk, _god_ , yeah,” he manages, arching and eyes flying open as Hunk adds a second finger. The slide is easier, the noises of Hunk’s fingers working inside him lewd and loud in the room. Hunk hums as he kisses Lance’s neck, tongue briefly lapping over the salty tang of his skin.

“Bite me,” blurts Lance suddenly, whining as Hunk’s fingers twist sharply inside him. “God, your fingers are huge –” he breaks off, almost choking as Hunk nips him, manages to suck along the paler skin of Lance’s throat. “Yes, fuck, like that – _yeah_ –”

“You might bruise,” points out Hunk worriedly, but Lance makes a noise of dissent.

“Don’t care, the paladin armor will cover it – c’mon, Hunk, _please_ ,” he wheedles, and well, Hunk had always been weak to Lance. He bites down a little harder, testing it, and Lance gasps and twists against him, his moans little breathy gasps of pleasure as Hunk sucks distracting little marks into his neck while his fingers get him ready for his cock.

When he pulls back, Hunk has to pull back and give himself a few rough strokes of his cock, staring wide eyed at the way Lance whimpers under him.

“You look like you’ve been _mauled_ ,” he breathes, and Lance smirks wickedly up at him.

“ _Good_ ,” he rasps, and he spreads his legs a little wider. “Fuck me, Hunk,”

“Turn over,” Hunk says, trying to put the sound of command in his voice, but Lance grins at him endearingly and squirms his way around. Hunk gnaws his lip in contemplation before he grips Lance’s arms, pins them behind his back. “Stay like that,” he orders, and he slicks up his cock before aligning it with Lance’s hole.

“C’mon,” begs Lance, and the wiggle of his hips has Hunk groaning and moving forward, bearing down against Lance who only raises his ass higher in response. Hunk’s cock slips in, an unyielding pressure that Lance can only squirm against, the glide a slow burn that makes Lance ache inside even as it presses deeper. “Hunk, god, fuck –” he shudders and whimpers at the touch of Hunk’s hips finally stilling against the cushion of his ass.

“Lance, you look really good like this,” babbles Hunk, a little incoherently, and Lance arches a little and tightens down, gasping as Hunk’s hips thrust forward involuntarily.  “Crap, I wish you could see yourself, all spread open for me.”

At the praise, Lance gives a thin moan as his inner muscles flutter desperately around Hunk’s girth. He’s so damn big it makes Lance quake, knowing that he can take everything Hunk can give him. “Move,” he grits out, arms trembling with the strain of being pinned where his back is sloped into an arch when Hunk grinds into him. The slight burn of his muscles being forced into more foreign positions somehow makes the thrill all the sweeter, even as he manages to rock back against the short, slow thrusts of Hunk.

“Are you sure?” asks Hunk, “you look kind of –” his worlds devolve into a loud groan as Lance clenches down hard on his cock.

“Hunk, _move_.” The urgency to Lance’s voice has Hunk pulling out nearly all the way, then snapping forward abruptly. Lance’s muffled cry as he turns his head towards the sheets has Hunk throbbing inside his lover, trying to catch his breath back.

“This – good?” pants Hunk breathlessly, continuously rocking into Lance. Almost immediately they find their rhythm, Lance bearing down against each of Hunk’s thrusts.

“Good – so good –” chants Lance desperately with a litany of pleas. “So – so fucking _good_ –” he keens wildly as Hunk grasps his cock and starts pumping it in time to their thrusts. Lance’s cock is wet from precome and the slide of his aching cock against the sheets, and Hunk starts stroking him in earnest.

“You’re so good to me,” Hunk babbles, clenching his eyes shuts. “So perfect –” Lance cries out one final time, his cock spurting all over the sheets and into Hunk’s hand. Hunk stills deep inside Lance, losing himself to the feel of Lance’s body rippling around him in orgasm.

When Lance is spent, Hunk lowers him gently to the bed, pulling out in spite of a weak noise of protest from Lance. Hunk groans, looking down at his debauched lover, love bites now starting to show themselves in vivid blooms of red.

“You’re amazing,” Hunk breathes, hand falling to his cock and stroking himself rapidly. “You’re just – god, you’re _everything_ –” his rhythm stutters and he stripes Lance’s back with his seed. Exhausted, Hunk manages to nudge Lance over until he has space to flop onto the bed himself. Lance’s body jostles when Hunk hits the bed, and Lance grumbles as Hunk maneuvers him until Lance is secured in his arms.

“You suck,” says Lance teasingly, punching Hunk lightly in the arm even as he curls against him. “I said _use me_ ; that means focusing on your own orgasm, not _mine,_ buddy.”

“I can’t help if you always come early, dude,” pouts Hunk, frowning. Lance just laughs, squirming around until he can kiss Hunk properly on the lips.

“We’ll work on it,” he promises breathily, eyes heavy-lidded, and Hunk hums contentedly against the sweet taste of Lance’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk is a sweetheart who needs more love who here agrees with me????
> 
> I really appreciate kudos and reviews, but comments are what really keep me going as a writer ^^
> 
> It's my first foray into writing fanfiction for voltron, hopefully this is not too terrible for unabashed smut oops.


End file.
